Souvenir
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: •:: Para Memê ::• :: "Eu queria poder voltar atrás e dizer 'Obrigado', e até o souvenir no chão parece estar me culpando" :: •


**Souvenir**

_Obrigada... Papai._

* * *

><p><em>¹Você estava sempre comigo, acredito que eu estava feliz com isso<em>

_Mesmo em um labirinto onde eu estava sozinha, eu perdi o meu caminho_

_Você estava sempre me olhando, eu acredito que você estava esperando por mim_

_Que brilho é gratidão, arrependimento e..._

* * *

><p>No dia que sai de casa², pensei que se um dia voltar a olhar pra você, eu sentiria nojo. Tentei insistir pra mim mesma, tentar me convencer que te odiava que nunca na minha vida eu sentiria sua falta. Até você aparecer na frente da minha casa, tão sujo e humilhado que não consegui te reconhecer de primeiro relance.<p>

Naquele momento, eu tive vontade de tudo. De rir da sua situação, de usar todo o sarcasmo que você despejou em mim todos esses anos, queria te ver no chão e ainda pisar em você como um inseto miserável. Perguntei-me onde estava todo seu orgulho, toda sua pose. Você estava tão ridículo e pequeno que naquele momento, pela primeira vez na vida, eu me senti maior que você. E eu havia gostado disso.  
>E quando eu já havia feito o que queria com você, quanto te neguei dinheiro para ir para Agripa, ao te ver com aquele olhar sem chão e ir caminhando com o ar de cansado, eu me senti o pior ser humano do mundo. Mas eu disse a mim mesma que você merecia, isso e muito mais, por tudo que você havia feito comigo. Eu só não entendi na hora o porquê daquilo parecer ter me machucado mais do que machucou a você e eu só pude chorar por perceber que não conseguia te odiar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eu não me lembro quando, mas percebi que você era insubstituível<em>

_É algo invisível, então, você sabe, nós temos que estimá-lo (...)_

_(...) Uma palavra de agradecimento foi muito fácil dizer, eu perdi a chance de dizer isso, eu esqueci de novo e de novo._

_De "como escrever meu próprio nome" até "como gosta de cozinhar"_

_Você me respondeu aos montes, um por um, não é?_

_Mesmo o fim do amor amargo, o segredo do doce amor,_

_E a alegria de felicidade foi o que tivemos juntos, sorrindo (...)_

* * *

><p>Havia muitas coisas sobre seu pai que ela se forçava a <em>não <em>perceber, como na primeira vez que o viu sorrir, como quando ele fez um cafuné na sua cabeça ou no dia que ele dormiu em cima dos documentos que estavam na sua mesa de escritório. O irônico era que se lembrava de tudo naquela noite fria de Novembro e às vezes se pegava pensando por que não tinha percebido que seu pai a amava antes.

Naquela noite, enquanto seu pai dormia com a cabeça apoiada nas pilhas de papeis que ela não entendia, colocou suavemente sobre ele – com medo de que ele pudesse acordar – um cobertor grosso sob seus ombros – para que ele não pegasse um resfriado -. Foi ali que a pequena Lucy viu pela primeira vez as fotos dois porta-retratos que enfeitavam a mesa. Duas fotos e umas lembranças que haviam sido esquecidas. Em uma, estavam seu pai e sua mãe – tão linda! – com um sorriso tão grande e iluminado que eram capazes de fazer brilhar o mundo. Estavam tão jovens naquela foto, tão felizes... E na outra, uma surpresa, estava ela. Brincando nos jardins da mansão com um buquê de flores na mão. Lembrava-se vagamente que um dos empregados tinha tirado a foto, mas não sabia que ela estava com ele.

Naquela noite, ela dormiu sorrindo.

Por que não tinha se lembrado daquele sorriso antes?

* * *

><p><em>(...) Uma palavra de agradecimento ficou presa para sempre<em>

_Era muito irrelevante a dizer, e então se foi como luz e sumiu novamente_

_Eu já havia percebido no céu, quando eu olhei para cima_

_Seus papeis de arquivos de um plano elevado, poderia ser algo mais para mim_

_Eu queria poder voltar atrás e dizer "Obrigado"_

_E até o souvenir no chão parece estar me culpando(...)_

* * *

><p>O último vestido que Lucy tinha experimentado ficou tão bem nela que estava com dó de usar antes mesmo de usar, com medo de sujar. Além de vestidos exuberantes, roupas que ela poderia usar para lutar – o que a fez ficar imensamente agradecida, pois estava precisando – e sapatos diversos, ela tinha ganhado tanta coisa de Jude que por onde ela olhava em sua casa, havia algo que ele deu a ela. Tudo tão sua cara que parecia ser feito sobre medida.<p>

Ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com a perda dele – com aquele ressentimento que estava virando remorso e culpa dentro de si – mas... Quanto mais repensava e se culpava pelo que fez a seu pai, parecia que ele não a julgou pelo que fez e – por mais que doesse dizer isso – sentia que seu pai a amou até o último minuto. Do jeitão dele, mais amou.

Decidida a parar de pensar um pouco sobre isso, resolveu ir tomar um banho e ir dormir. Ao se levantar do chão, segurou-se na cômoda para ter mais firmeza e sentiu algo estranho em baixo da mão. Era um embrulho pequeno, delicado e tão sutil que passou despercebido diante de tantos presentes suntuosos. Ficou tão intrigada que resolveu deixar seu banho pra depois, sua curiosidade foi maior.

Quando abriu, sentiu um aperto no peito. Não era o mais caro, mas era de longe o mais belo. Era um pequeno crucifixo de ouro, reluzente e se observasse bem, tinha seu nome cravado em pedrinhas azuis. Junto ao souvenir, veio o bilhete.

"**Espero que você possa me perdoar um dia.**"

O tempo parou, o coração descompassou, e aquelas lágrimas que por tanto tempo segurou não paravam de cair.

_- Você foi à melhor coisa que podia ter me aparecido_. Obrigada... Papai.

* * *

><p><em>(...) Suas pegadas estavam na metade, seu relógio de areia do tempo foi derrubado do seu lado<em>

_O que cai levemente dança sobre um vento fresco da idade_

_E o colar de crucifixo que restou brilhava radiante._

* * *

><p><strong>Na: ¹ - **Em _itálico_, até na última fala da Lucy, é a tradução da música Souvenir, da Hatsune Miku :)  
><strong>² - <strong>lembrei do Zezé de Camargo e Luciano, PQP. D:

Fic bobinha, mais que eu já tinha pronta na cabeça à tempos e parece que foi feita completamente pra ela, minha gêmea querida, Memê. Aiko-sama pro resto. :D  
>Ficou chata, fraca e sem sal, mas foi feita com amor. Espero que goste.<p> 


End file.
